Pokemon One Shots!
by XxFiolee4LifexX
Summary: I Line Of Pokemon ments Will Be The Next One.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,Fiolee Here.

I Am Setting The Rules For...

A Line Of Pokemon One-Shots!

(Yeah,Yeah Applause!)

So Just Leave A Comment And I'll Get Started.

Thanks For All The Views To Guys!

The Rule:

*Any Gender

*Can Be Yaio(Gay Or Les)

*Whatever Pokemon


	2. Cuteness

Here Is The First Request From Twilightcrystalflame

(This Is Yaio)

Dawn,An Espeon Was In Denial Of His Was Gay,But He Didn't Think His Father Would Agree With His Decision.

"Dad,I'm Going To Jets House!"

His Father Looked Up From The Book He Was Reading.

"Son,You've Certainly Been Spending Alot Of Time With Jet Lately,Don't

You Think You Should Stay Home."

He Didn't Think His Father Would Say Always Got Worried That

His Father Would Find Out About His Sexuality.

"Yeah,But He Called Me Over So"

"Fine,Go,But Don't Stay Out To Late"

This Was Back When He Was Just An Evee.

Now He Was An Espeon,And Was Dating Jet.

-Couple Of Years Later-

"Hey,Dawn Watch This!"

Dawn Watched His Playful,Outgoing Boyfriend.

He Did A Double Back Flip And Landed Perfectly.

"Cool"

"Thanks,I've Been Practicing"

It Was Night Time And Dawn Was Tired.

"I Think I'm Going To Bed"

"I'll Come To Bed To,But I'm Not Sleeping"

He Gave Dawn A Joking Smile

"Oh You"

Dawn Blushed When He Said This,But He Knew He Was Joking...Nut He Wasn't.

"Hey,Dawn,Wanna Try Something?"

They Were In Bed,Facing Eachother.

"Ummm,Like What?"

"You'll See."

When Jet Said This,Dawn Blushed A Deep Shade Of Red.

He Told Him To Stand Up.

"Sure But Wha-

He Was Cut Of By Something Warm On His Manhood.

He Looked Down And Saw Jet Sucking It.

"W-what Are You Doing?"

He Got Off.

"You Don't Like?

"Well-

He Was Flipped By Jet So That His Ass Was Showing.

"Maybe You'll Like This"

His Playful And Rough Nature Was Taking Over.

He Put The Tip In And This Made Dawn Cringe.

This Was His First Penatration.

He Saw His Face And Stopped

"You Okay?"

"Yeah"

He Continued To Pulverize His Anus

He Could Tell Dawn Was Enjoying This,And Reaching His Orgasm

Because He Started To Moan.

He Continued Until He Came.

Dawn Felt The Semen In His Ass And Loved The Feeling Of It Going Through His Body.

Though Jet Wanted To See Dawn Cum.

He Went Back To Sucking Him.

He Worked It With His Tounge And Then Took It In His Mouth.

Dawn Loved Every Second Of This.

After A While,After Holding Back,He Came.

He Drank The White Substance As If It Were Milk.

He Loved The Salty Taste It.

After This,They Went Back To Bed.

"I Love You...

They Snuggled Until They Fell Asleep.

**Awww,Such A Sweet You Next Request!**


	3. Genetics?

And Were Back To Another Chapter Offffff...

POKEMON!

Today We Have A F Mew And A Male Mewtwo...

This Should Be Interesting

Mewtwo Was Was The First Mating Season Of The Year,And He Didn't Have A Mate.

"Ugh,This Is So FRUSTRATING!"

He Was Almost About To Give Up On The Whole Mating

Thing,But Thats When He Spotted Her.

A BEAUTIFUL Mew,And By The Looks Of It Despretaly In Need Of A Mate.

But There Was One Problem.

Body Form.

He Needed A Mewtwo,But Could Go For A Mew.

He Saw Her Walking Close,And This Was His Chance.

The Mew Was Leaving A Thin Trail Of Sticky Liquid As She Walked

"Ummm,Excuse Me,Would You Mind,Ummm Being My Mate?"

Mewtwo Looked At Her Body Then Answered.

"Well,We Might Have The Same Genetics,But Not The Same Body Types..."

"Thats Not A Problem"

Mewtwo Was Weirded By This Response,But As She Said That

She Transformed.

By The End She Looked Like A Human Mew.

"Is This Better?"She Purred Seductivly.

Mewtwo Felt His Member Grow Rock Hard.

"Well,Someones Excited"She Said,Glancing Down

That Was It,He Couldn't Take It Any Longer.

He Wanted To Be Inside Of Her.

"Sit Down"

Mewtwo Did As He Was Told And She Did What He Wanted.

She Sat On His Giant Member.

He Was So Suprised He Could've Blew A Load Right There.

He Thrusted Her With ALL Of His Strength.

She Was Drooling And Had Started To Moan.

"Ok,Enough"

Mewtwo Wondered What She Meant,And The She Flipped So Her Pussy Was Visible.

He Thrusted Her Up Front,And Felt His Orgasm Build Up.

Then He Too Started To Moan.

Mew Had Orgasmed.

It Was Her First Time With A Mate,And It Felt So Much Better.

Feeling The Slick Juices,He Let Off His Load.

She Loved The Feeling Of His Seed Flowing Through Her Body,And Loved It.

"Thank You"

They Both Ended Up Falling Asleep Together And Snuggled.

**Aww,What An Adorable Ending:)**

**If You Want A Story,Comment.**


End file.
